Living Legend : The Last Jedi
by Cass Eastham
Summary: Many years later, after hearing the hard news, old Kess Lendra reflects on her training days.
1. Summary

**Living Legend : The Last Jedi**

 **Summary:**

Many years later, old Kess Lendra reflects on her training days.

This does not fit into the Living Legend storyline. There is a tradition that, to speak to a lost loved one, you write a letter and tie it to a balloon, or send it afloat on a river, or something to that effect.

This is my letter. And FFN is the balloon.

 **Rating / Genre:** PG-13. Drama.

 **Length:** 3 Chapters.

 **Music** : (On YouTube) As It Fades by VNV Nation


	2. Chapter 1

42ABY

Everything just felt _wrong_.

It was one sun, not two. There was sand, but no ocean. It was a desert, but the kind that was avocado green and alive with plants and wildlife. She had often gazed upon this ridge from the road below, but this was the first time she went out of her way to hike the short trek and see the view. Kess didn't do this kind of stuff so often anymore, but the occasion _required_ a moment to stare angrily at nature in numbness.

She was up all night, and now the sun was coming up behind her to glinted off the thorns. Barrel-shaped plants bristled with spines the length of her fingers. Even the short, leaf-less trees had thorns. This desert felt like such an inhospitable place, but it had an alien beauty in its own right. The view from the ridge was just what she expected, distant buildings cut giant rectangles out of the sage and tan valley below. Iron-orange sandstone created a shelf along the top of the ridge, and enough flattened boulders littered the edge to have plenty of places to sit.

Kess sat down and sighed hard, staring harshly at nothing in the sky. She had been crying, but wasn't now. And yet she came here for a reason. Before she could face the world again, before she get back to the mundane business of life, before she could brush this off and move on with wisdom and maturity, she needed just a little more time to—

 _Process_.

Tears welled up in her eyes so fast they squirted from the corners and splashed against the wrinkles of her crow's feet. Her soul throbbed in bruise purples and browns, radiating pain from the black hole of her heart and out to her ribs, constricting her throat to feel like it was being cut with a knife from the inside. She didn't need to peak at her own Force Print to know what a mess it was right now, and it had been a long time since she cared what _he_ thought about the state of it, but this time, it was—in a way—all his fault.

She grinned through her tears. She tried to remember the sound of his voice when he used to say, "Find your peace." She tried to remember what his hands felt like when he showed her how to hold the lightsaber hilt. Then she tried to remember everything else. Every detail. Every moment. Every place. Every laugh. Every fight. Every intimacy. Her tears began to dry as she smiled at the memories.

The tone in Obi-Wan's voice was almost dismissive. "Girl, why are you crying?"

Kess grinned over to watch his image materialize. He hiked along the top of the ridge to her from nowhere. Over the years, Obi-Wan had occasionally glowed in with his guidance, so his presence now was hardly a surprise. She always liked to see him. Obi-Wan still had the thinning gray hair, the tidy white beard, the old blue eyes. He looked just as he did the last time she saw him alive.

Those old blue eyes were smiling down at her now, head angled, brow arched. "Come, now. Tell me. Why are you crying?" It was as if he was consoling her after a bad day at school.

But she herself was old enough to be a grandmother. And he was One with the Force. She wiped her tears and returned a laugh incredulous. "You don't _know_?"

Obi-Wan sat down on the boulder next to her and adjusted a brown boot to prop on a smaller stone in front of him. "The inevitability of death is the only thing that makes life so precious."

She sniffed hard and wiped her eyes, but new tears flowed.

He angled his head to study her. "Perhaps it's because you'd rather it be him coming to see you like this now, instead of me."

"Oh, grandpa, no." She coughed softly. "Well, yes. But no. I'm sure it takes some time to get your bearings before you can," she motioned to the ghost figure sitting next to her as she tried to figure out how to describe it, "haunt people."

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Besides. You're always welcome. You know that." Kess then remembered when Obi-Wan glowed to life in that clearing on Yavin 4 just to interrupt an amazing first kiss. She corrected herself with a sly grin. "Well, you're _almost_ always welcome."

Old eyes shined with humor.

But her grin faded again, her breath shook again, and new tears rolled down old cheeks. Her thoughts were a jumble, as though the sharp emotions sliced every sensory memory out of her brain's archives and spliced them together into a wild kaleidoscope that was The Life of Luke Skywalker.

And then she cried some more.

Obi-Wan was gentle, but he was relaxed about it too. "He's not gone, you know."

"I know," she said with maturity. "But I'm allowed to miss him," she insisted. "I'm allowed to regret letting him slip away like I did. I'm allowed to reminisce. To think of all the things I wish I said to him while I still had him face to face."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms at his chest. "So?"

Kess looked over with tear-stained cheeks. "What?"

The old man shrugged the obvious. "What would you say?"

She rubbed her lips and looked out at the valley. "Oh. Wow. Um."

He clasped his hands together in his lap. His voice was a friendly challenge, a curiosity. "If you had him face to face one more time, what would you say to him?"

"I would say," her breath came in shaky and it escaped shaky too. "I love you. I miss you." Sniff. "I'm sorry for all I put you through. Thank you for everything you taught me. For everyone you saved." Her voice died to a reverent whisper. "And you saved more than you could possibly know. . . .

Obi-Wan nodded with silent agreement.

"Y'know, I thought my training was just the beginning but it turned out to be the best years of my life." New tears squirted and she rubbed her eyes hard. "Life never goes the direction you think it's going to go."

"And it's over before you know it," Obi-Wan gazed out at the view in his own deep thought.

Kess pressed her lips into her teeth with sympathy and regret, looking at her other Jedi mentor. "Will I be able to still see you guys after it's my time? I mean, I know I'm not as strong or as trained as the rest of you, but do I have enough Jedi juice to join the Ethereal Guild of Dead Jedi Knights?"

The wise grin grew wider as he looked over to her. "In a way."

Kess rolled her eyes. "Your answers are always about as solid as your image."

Obi-Wan chuckled to that, then angled his chin back to her. "Why would you ask this now?"

She glanced over, unsure herself.

"Is it because you think you will see more of him? Of me? After you die too?"

She didn't know if that was the real answer, but it rang true enough to be disturbing. "I guess, coming this close to the end myself, I just want to be sure I have something to look forward to. It feels like all my best years are behind me." She looked out over the view and only saw the kaleidoscope of memories. Tears welled up again. She whispered, "Especially today."

He groaned at the landscape. "Oh, child, you have plenty of time left."

"For what, though?" She didn't want to have to list all the things that were different than she planned them to be, all the dreams and hopes that were never achieved, all the hard turns and full stops and Maydays, and start-overs. Life is what happens while you're making plans.

Obi-Wan looked over at her, then shifted his shoulders more toward her as the disciplinarian in him shifted into gear. "For you to become the wizened, grey-haired mentor that _today's_ Padawans will miss."

"Ha," she shucked. "Today's youth are not what they used to be. The other day at work, we were talking and mentioned Han Solo in conversation, and one of our younger co-workers asked, _'Who's Juan Solo?_ '"

Blue eyes brightened with humor.

"I almost fired his ass right then and there."

"You reach the ones you can," Obi-Wan told her.

She chuckled deeply and shrugged it off. "I'm not really anybody's hero."

"You've more influence than you think."

Kess didn't necessarily agree, but she didn't care enough right now to disagree. She came up here to say goodbye to Luke, or at least the memory of Luke. She came here to cry, to mourn, to get it out of her system in privacy. The visit from her wizened, grey-haired mentor was a bonus.

"Thanks for coming," Kess told him sincerely.

"Of course," Obi-Wan smiled softly back, sympathetic and caring. "But I must go." He pushed on his knees and stood.

That was quick, but Kess accepted it. She nodded before glancing up at his standing frame. "No parting words of Jedi wisdom this time?"

"Indeed I could," he said as he turned to walk away, "but I think you'd both rather have a moment alone."

Alerted to his phrase, Kess sat up and spun around. Obi-Wan was wandering off in the direction he'd come, but now he was passing by a ghost of another dead Jedi.

Luke grinned at her, soft and sad.

Her heart pounded in her ears and tears welled up anew. Her mouth swelled with sadness. Her throat constricted and stung. But she sniffed hard and tried to smile as she rose to her feet.

It had been so long since she'd seen him, she hadn't expected him to look so different. Certainly, she looked just as old and gray as he did. Where her hair was now short, his was long. And it would have been a fun debate to figure out which of them was the last to run around a grinder at 0500.

Luke's ancient gaze was even and kind, with a depth of understanding that was well beyond her reach. Everything that ever happened between them was in his eyes, all at once.

Still chained to life and reality, she struggled with what to say. Hadn't she just listed off all the things she wish she could have said to him? Now was her chance. But now that Luke was standing in front of her, face to face, her words were all a jumble, and her Force Print a hurricane kaleidoscope of memory and emotion.

Instead, she managed a teary, teasing smile. "You need another haircut."


	3. Chapter 2

Luke smiled wide, but his eyes settled steadily on her. "It's good to see you."

She couldn't tear her eyes off of him. She wanted to remember everything, in case he didn't come back again. She looked at his dirt robes and raw wool tunic. His shaggy beard — Luke had a beard! But somehow that didn't surprise her old self as much as it would have surprised her younger self. And with that, she realized she couldn't enjoy this precious moment as just the little girl with her living legend. The years had taught her so much that the old woman understood this moment more than that little girl could ever know.

And yet, looking at Luke Skywalker, she was instantly a little girl all over again.

New tears sprang, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Luke's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes to the air. He stomped over to her. "Would you quit that!" His old voice whined with youthful vigor. He spread his hands at her. "I'm standing right here."

"I know." She snorted and wiped her eyes and forced herself to calm down enough to at least quit crying. "I wish I could give you a big hug, y'know?"

He tossed his head aside to that and shrugged. "Yeah, me too." He finished the distance between them. "I guess we'll have to appreciate what we _can_ do." His ghost of a hand reached up to her cheek and wiped a tear with his thumb. She saw it more than she felt it, but if she concentrated, and calmed down, and focused . . . .

Yeah. She felt it.

She stared up at him, absorbing every sense and recording every moment. "I am so sorry I let you go."

Luke broke the stare to look out at the view. "You needed someone who could be there for you," his eyes found hers again as he shrugged, " _in person_."

"Yeah, well, it didn't turn out to be the fairy tale I was hoping for." Breathing again, Kess slumped down on the boulder.

Luke sat down next to her. "There's your mistake: believing in fairy tales in the first place."

"I'm a lot older now."

"Yet you still believe in fairy tales," he noted thoughtfully.

She looked over.

"You _do,_ " he insisted, "or I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"No, I'm done with fairy tales. I'm even more done with the Empire that creates them because of what they tried to do to you."

"Only to an extent. You have to admit, they're not getting _everything_ wrong."

"What are they getting right?"

He eyed her and spoke pointedly, "If you want to remember me, put a picture of me on your wall, so I can come visit."

She knew what he was talking about, but she angled her chin harder at him. "Have you even seen my office? I never took your picture down!"

Luke smiled and dashed his head aside, "I didn't mean for you to go crazy with the method either."

"Did you come just to berate me for missing you?"

"No." Luke assured, soft and caring. "I came because you needed me to."

Kess looked over.

"And because I could. But what I meant was," Luke's gaze was a Jedi Master's correction. " _You're_ _crying_ because you think your fairy tale Living Legend is gone."

She looked at everything about him. She hadn't seen him in so, so long. The white strands wisped in the wind. Eyes, foggy in their blue gray. She could still see the young man in the old face. And she smiled.

He spread a palm. "I'm right here."

She understood, but she still had to retort. "Maybe I'm crying because this moment punctuates for me that things didn't turn out the way that I'd hoped."

He scoffed at that, loud and boisterous. "Who's _does_?!"

His reaction got her laughing and flushing with embarrassment.

Luke continued to rant. " _No one's_ life turns out the way they planned. Why would you get to be so special?"

Kess's accepted the wisdom in good humor. "Fair to say."

"Mine didn't," he told her, looking at the view. "My biggest hope, when I was a kid," he grinned a sneaky eye over at her. "The life I dreamt of having when I grew up, do you know what it was?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"An Imperial fighter pilot."

She blanched. "And _Imperial_ pilot?"

"Mm hm," he nodded, "Because that was the only available path I knew at the time." He pointed out the ludicrousness of the idea. "I never thought I'd have a chance to fight with the Rebellion. Me? Some whiney foster kid from the Salt Flats? Hmph. All I knew was that I wanted a bigger life than I had, one that had to do with flying something, and eventually would come with a girlfriend."

Kess curled her chin into her chest and tried not to laugh.

"The Imperial Academy was the only way I knew to get there," he continued. "So, like everyone else does, you start your journey with a particular path and a particular goal, but you adapt to whatever the Force throws at you. As long as you keep the primary mission in focus, the window dressing doesn't matter." He crossed his arms and tucked his beard into his chest. "I never flew for the Empire, so all the details of my daydreams were for naught. _But_. I _did_ have a bigger life, that _did_ involve flying, and I did, _eventually_ , find a girlfriend."

Kess laughed, flushing again.

"Your primary mission was always different than mine," he told her. "You never craved the big life. You don't care about fixing fighters or serving in the military. All that is just a means to an end to you."

"Oh?"

"Nah, you're dreams were different." He challenged, grinning. "Do you remember? 40 years ago? What did you want to be when you grew up?"

Kess closed her eyes and cussed under her breath, then looked at him like he was an idiot. "A _Jedi_."

He smiled, nodding at his lap, but insisted. "Yes but _why_?" Smiling eyes shifted over.

She had to shrug as she thought about it, as she thought deep into her own youthful history. Her admittance was wistful. "I wanted to be like my hero."

"And what did your hero _do_ ," he asked, "to earn such amazing reverence and respect?"

She stared into her memory, and as she spoke, she realized that what influenced her as a child was still happening now. "He taught me how to dream big. How to serve the greater good. How to be brave even when I didn't feel brave," she said. "He taught me how to pay attention, to stay alive, to think for myself . . . ." She shook her head and shrugged it all off.

"Nothing about moving rocks, though," Luke challenged, in all friendliness.

Kess scoffed back. "I never had a thing about moving rocks to begin with."

"That's my point," Luke said. "For you, the window dressing of lightsabers and telekinesis was never a big distraction. They were only symbols."

"You're calling lightsabers 'window dressing'?"

With his arms knotted at his chest, he leaned over his own lap a little so he could look back at her in the eye. "Weren't you just reflecting on all of your training? How much time did we actually spend on lightsabers?"

"You mean, compared to how much time we spent trying not to jump each other?"

Now it was Luke's turn to laugh tightly and flush into his own lap.

Kess couldn't help it. "One, love."

Before she could eek out the 'your serve' they were both curled tight with laughter.

His face was red when he calmed enough to speak again, now with hard curiosity. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The verbal fencing game?"

Kess coughed at him. "It's Shakespeare!"

"What?!" Luke was aghast.

"Well, kind of. It's from a Shakespeare fan-fiction called _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead_. It's a knock off from the bit about Playing At Questions."

Luke eyed the air strangely, like he was gripping for strands of the memory.

Kess quoted a few lines for him. "We could play at questions! What good would that do? Statement. One-love!"

Luke's eyes dropped closed. "Ho, wow. I never—

Kess continued to quote it. "Cheating! How? I hadn't started yet. Statement. Two-love."

He coughed over at her. "I never put that together before!"

She shrugged. "It's a distant knock-off. A knock-off from a knock-off. All I did was use it in a knock-off." She laughed freely now, shrugging. "I never played it before. I thought it up _that day_. I was just trying to get you to talk."

Luke coughed again with exasperation, eyes wide and mouth open to realize the connection. All this time, it seemed a common barracks drinking game that he was late to learn about. His expression and voice were awestruck. "Ho-ly shit."

Her eyes bulged at Luke's choice of language and tittered tightly.

He didn't look at her, but his hand pulled out of the arm-knot and pointed at her. "One, one. Your serve."

Kess threw her head back and laughed even more.


	4. Chapter 3

It was nice to laugh. After such a hard day, after such raging sadness, after years of 'keeping her temper' and 'being the mature one', it was nice to let her hair down and enjoy a good, hearty laugh.

Her humor calmed to a bright smile and swollen eyes. "Why did we ever quit hanging out together?"

Luke twitched his mouth. "Don't ask that."

"Yeah. The answer will just make me feel angry and stupid and regretful."

"True, but I say 'don't ask it' because the answers don't matter."

Kess swallowed hard, nodded harder, and inhaled a fresh breath of wisdom through her nose. Chin level, eyes on the landscape, the old woman agreed with a sigh. "Yeah."

And old man looked over, shifting his shoulders. "What _does_ matter," he said, inhaling hard, "is what you're going to do next."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I leave here," he looked at her sharply and pointed the other direction, "when I walk away and fade into something you can't see, what are you going to do _next_?"

"That depends. Are you coming back?"

"Yes." He nodded succinctly, then added quieter. "But even if I didn't, you shouldn't be wasting time mourning me."

She flattened her mouth.

"What are you going to do?" He challenged again.

Kess shrugged. "Go to work. Do my job. Go home. And . . . try . . . to . . . find something that makes me feel like I did when I was with you." She shrugged again, hard, until her shoulders met her ears, embarrassed to admit it.

He set his palms on his knees, glowing as he listened.

She dropped her shoulders. "And nothing does, y'know. Everything is the same as it always was. I have no one around me that's my age. And these kids these days, they don't get it. Most of them don't. _Some_ do. Rare, but some. Those give me hope. It makes it worth it, every once in a while, to find one that really wants to _know_ , and understand, and learn. Every once in a while you find one that wants to save the galaxy, through medicine, or politics, or education. Even," she smiled anew, "tonight, I met a new one who was hell-bent to join the Academy. (Different Academy but same idea.) And she's not even out of high school. She talked about wanting to travel and see the world and learn the old ways of the trade."

"And?" He asked, "How did you respond?"

Kess was still grinning hard at the memory. "I kriffing high-fived her over and over again until the end of the shift."

They chuckled together.

Kess bashfully added a real answer. "I just told her about some of the cool times I had, the neat places I'd seen, warned her of the common mistakes. Basically told her to grab her dreams by the stick and _punch it."_

"Just like Obi-Wan taught us." Luke nodded with approval. "Maybe you're already being the Jedi you dreamt you'd be."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Telling sea stories over manual labor is hardly mentor-worthy."

"Oh, I disagree. It worked on you."

Her eyes caught on the air.

"It worked on me," he admitted easily. "Everything I remember about Uncle Owen's wisdom was while we were cleaning a vaporator."

"Wow." She hitched a new smile. "I never thought . . . wow."

Luke settled his arms again at his chest and nodded his beard into his tunic, saying it as succinctly as Obi Wan just did. "You have more influence than you think."

Her brows stretched into her forehead at the weight of this epiphany.

"So." He asked again, "What are you going to do next?"

Kess's eyes shifted away and back. "I thought I already answered that question."

"What? The whole 'go to work, do you job' part?"

"Yeah."

" _No_." He said firmly and stretched his eyes over. "That was what you were doing _before_. I asked what you were going to do _next_."

Kess angled her head and whined, "You really are here to smash more training in me. I just wanted to visit with you!"

His voice came out dark and rough. "I'm just tired of the hypocrisy is all."

 _"What?"_ Her jaw dropped in shock and defense. "What are you talking about?"

 _"You!"_ Luke shot to his feet and paced the to the rim. " _All_ of you! You don't know how many times I've heard the words in the last few days:" he drooped his shoulders and mouth to mumble a deep whine, quoting with distaste. "'Luke Skywalker would _never_ do _tha-at_.'"

Kess blinked back. Her hands came up from her lap to hover in the air. Her brain struggled to keep up.

Luke paced, waving his arm at her as he yelled. "From them, I can stomach it, but from _you?_ " He wagged an index finger at her and paced again. "Hypocrisy!"

"I'm sorry," Kess closed her eyes and rattled her head. "Can you take a step back and walk me through this one a little more."

Luke stomped his feet and angled over at her. "Check yourself, Kess. Where are you? And what are you doing?" He said it firmly. Then added, "Now, remember that primary mission we talked about? Where are you _supposed_ to be? And what are you _supposed_ to be doing?"

She sucked in her lips and bit them down.

He waved a hand. "And for you to stand in that lobby and _bitch_ about where I ended up?" He shook his head and inhaled a new fury—

But she shot to her feet and interrupted with her own yell. "I'm only bitching to people that ask me. And I _make sure_ they know what I'm talking about before I 'spoil' anything. But after all the research I did on you, I _earned_ my right to express my opinion on the matter!"

Luke spread his hands at her and shouted a new whine. "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you bitching in the first place. What gives you the right to judge where I ended up — considering where _you_ ended up?"

Her breath left her lungs. She looked at the ground beneath her feet.

He continued to rant, waving his arms and pacing closer as he yelled out a challenge. "You don't like the way kids are acting these days? Go be a teacher! You don't like what's going on in politics? Run for office! You don't like what the entertainment industry is putting out?" Without skipping a beat, he shoved his face into her face, nose to nose, and growled louder, " _Write something better!"_

The old lady found herself simultaneously standing at attention and shrinking with humility. She squeaked, "Yes, Master."

He huffed and rolled his grinning eyes away, stressing the how obvious this all should have been.

Luke settled his feet in front of her, and settled his voice to a rough low. "The difference is, Kess, I _am_ dead."

She looked into his face and tears began to well up again.

He motioned between them. " _This_ is the only influence I have left."

Her breath shook.

"And I'll keep doing it," he promised. "Forever. I will gladly glow-in for a visit into the corner of _anyone's_ mind that needs it."

She swallowed hard.

"And so many do," he whispered, " _So_ many. . . ." He sighed hard and looked away to think on it all. But he came back with strength and discipline. "But I'm not going to show up just to pat you on the back. I'm not coming just to visit, or to make you feel less alone." He shook his head. "And I'm not going to show up if you're not at least _trying_ to calm down. You have to be working at it. Because, _when I show up_ , it's going to be to train you towards the next step of your primary mission. Whatever that is."

She nodded with obedience and understanding.

"I _am_ dead," he said, "but _you're_ not."

She rubbed her lips together.

"I _expect_ you to do something useful with that."

She grinned, nodding some more. "I get it. I have to be a strong Jedi even when you're not standing behind me."

"You idiot," Luke smiled anew, and whispered the truth of it. "I'm _always_ standing behind you."

Kess smiled wide as new tears welled up.

"So," he said, nodding at the ground and sighing out his own emotion, "go be a Jedi, and I promise to pop in on you from time to time to check on your progress."

She nodded deep thanks.

He nodded, and turned to go.

"I love you." She blurted before he got away again.

Old Luke Skywalker glanced over his shoulder at her. His cloak ruffled in the wind.

"Farm boy," she added with a teary grin.

His smile deepened. "I love you too." And a tear welled up in his own sparkling eye. " _Ink Monkey_."

With that, Luke turned his back and faded to nothing as he walked away.

* * *

In the days that followed, Kess continued her mundane duties in a thoughtful haze, keeping up her means-to-an-end while reflecting on all he said, but she quit bitching in the hallways. Instead of shouting at the political NewsNet reports, she took a few minutes and did some side research about who was running for office in her district. Instead of growing frustrated with the speed of a young man's work, she stopped what she was doing and stepped over. "Here, let me show you a better way to do that."

When the work week ended and she found a few free hours to do something else, when she finally had a chance to search for something new to entertain and inspire her, she closed her office door to shut out the world and sighed deep with relief.

And Luke's words echoed in her head. _"What are you going to do next?"_

From a cluttered shelf, she pulled out an old abandoned project, incomplete and broken. She dusted it off and walked it over to her workstation to sit down. She shoved away the clutter of the latest minutia, and focused on the current phase of her primary mission.

And she slumped. Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes to breathe and find her peace.

Kess opened her eyes to the wall, to 40-year-old poster still displaying his farm boy face. . . .

Luke's primary mission never changed, no matter how much the Empire tried to change him, and he was still delivering it. His latest visit—in death—gave her the same gift as he did during his very first visit—in life:

 **A New Hope.**

Kess grinned, rolled up her sleeves, and got back to work.


	5. Chapter 4 - Update

07/20/19

* * *

Dear Luke,

You kept demanding me to answer what I was going to do **_next_**.

That brief but powerful episode prompted me to do a lot of good things: knock on 600+ doors to Get Out The Vote, serve as crew aboard a tall ship for a month, help my boys adult themselves to their own steady standing, dump the boyfriend, got a studio apartment, landed an awesome job at a non-profit called ( _I shit you not_ ) "St Luke's Home".

But the biggest, most terrifying dark side to face was dusting off that old and broken ink-monkey project of mine.

Now, I have an instruction for you: go find me on Amazon.

 **And buy a copy!**

Your serve.

:D


End file.
